Input devices are used to control a variety of electronic devices. For example, keyboards and mice are used to provide input to computers, while controllers are used to provide input to game consoles, televisions, and other entertainment devices. However, the usage paradigms for input devices have generally changed little. A user generally first selects a particular input device that controls an electronic device, and then uses the particular input device to send a control command to the electronic device. However, the performance of certain complex tasks may involve the user learning to use and switching between multiple input devices.